


Vrepit Sa

by Inactive_Account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, BDSM, Bestiality, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Necrophilia, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inactive_Account/pseuds/Inactive_Account
Summary: Collection of drabbles.All 'problematic' pairings for various ships.





	1. Chapter 1

“Say it, Paladin.”

Shiro let out a loud scream, as he found claws run down his back. The weight of Zarkon was upon him, heavy and hard, and he struggled to breathe when his upper body was pressed between the cold metal of the desk and the hot flesh of a body. There were bruises upon his neck, while his hips bore the worst of the injuries, and along his back were dozens of deep cuts and slashes borne from Zarkon’s long fingers. Shiro sobbed to himself.

The remains of his prisoner clothes lay scattered on the floor, while his naked body stood exposed to the emperor, and he felt his legs forced even further apart until there was a sharp ache along his thighs and calves. He felt the blood, pre-come and sweat around his buttocks in an extremely uncomfortable manner, while the pain inside his rectum caused him to cry out with tears streaming down his reddened cheeks. There was no audience this time, but – every time he clenched – he could feel Zarkon deep inside him.

“Say it or you shall suffer.”

Shiro cried out, as his hands clasped the table edge. He could feel his hair matted to his head with sweat, while his knuckles turned white with pressure, and the ache in his lower back was severe enough that he would collapse without Zarkon’s hands on his hips. The Galra man had a remarkable sense of stamina; the come over Shiro’s chest, as well as still coating his tongue and lower back, attested to the fact that Zarkon could do what many humans could not. He held no refractory period, while he refused to stop until punishment was delivered.

Zarkon thrust hard and deep, but the furred member brushed against Shiro’s prostate every time, causing him to grow hard and erect despite his physical agony. It was sheer humiliation at its worst. Zarkon dug his fingers into Shiro’s hair and yanked his head back by his scalp, causing him to arch his back and expose the pale column of flesh, and – with his other hand – he took the weeping cock in hand and began to stroke.

“Vrepit sa,” gasped Shiro. “Vrepit Sa!”

“Good boy,” whispered Zarkon.

Shiro finally came.


	2. Chapter 2

It was their last sunrise together.

They sat at the bedroom window, as they looked over the horizon. It was a truly beautiful sight; the reds and oranges bled together, until they merged with the purples and blacks, and soon there was nothing but an array of stars before them. The sight of the stars reminded Katie of her childhood, where Matt would point at each constellation and teach her the names of every one, until they merged in her mind as something incomprehensible.

Matt looked impressive, still in his uniform, as he draped an arm over her shoulders. The orange and white suit looked good on him, while the glasses rested low on his nose and emphasised his eyes well, which were his greatest feature. Katie was always so much shorter than him, while she envied him for how he always looked so perfect, and she knew that he was popular at the Garrison with many friends such as Shiro and Keith. It would be the last time they saw each other until the end of his mission. Katie felt a stab of sadness.

“It won’t be for long,” Matt reassured her.

Katie gave a long sigh, as she smoothed out her white-and-purple dress. It was still slightly wrinkled, as well as an old-fashioned style, but she knew that Matt didn’t care about her looks, as he cared so much about her mind. He leaned in closer to her and placed a chaste kiss to her forehead, before he pointed out the planet they would be visiting, and he promised her that – in the far future – they would travel the stars together, which made her laugh and lean in closer to him. It felt good to be a part of a family, so to be apart felt hell.

“Promise me you won’t forget me?” Katie asked.

“I promise I could never forget you.”

Matt pressed his lips to hers, as she felt her heart flutter. Every kiss always felt like her first; she felt his tongue, just as she tasted something spicy from their evening meal, and there was a deep sense of arousal from within her body. Katie kissed him back, until she felt breathless and was unable to reciprocate any further, and pulled back with teary-eyes and a sad smile, as Matt took her by the hands and led her gently over to the bed.

“I’ll always love you,” he promised.

* * *

Katie – Pidge – looked at the photograph.

It was her only reminder of the only man she ever loved, but she would cherish it always within her heart, for she knew that they would one day meet again. No one knew her secret, as she trained and studied alongside her new friends. Every time she looked in a mirror, she saw Matt smile back at her, and it reminded her of just what she lost and would one day gain again, and she let a tear fall from her eyes.

“I will always love you, too,” she said to the mirror.

Katie wept in earnest.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfor stood regally before her.

The long white hair touched upon his shoulders, while his beard came to a point and emphasised his handsome features, and those eyes – ice blue and filled with emotion – were soft as they gazed upon Allura with absolute interest. It was a powerful projection, while the AI acted so perfectly that Alfor even moved just like his living counterpart, and Allura knelt before him with a beautiful smile and sense of finally being ‘home’.

It was reassuring to see the great king again, as he recounted to her stories of the past and years long gone by, and she sought from him advice on how to rule in his place. The gown around her body, along with the nightdress, served as the only reminder that these Altean fields were merely a projection, as her clothing betrayed the fact that she was actually still in the castle many millennia from the past she so loved. Allura leaned backwards, as she slid up her dress to her waist, before she spread her legs and revealed what lay beneath.

“You wanted to see this again, Father?”

Alfor licked his lips and adjusted himself, as his holographic image displayed all the behaviour he once did in life, and – as he knelt for a better view – Allura began to work the area with an expertise only someone of her age and personality could know. He gave a hum of contentment, as he reached for himself in turn and said:

“Always, Daughter.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Coran, I need your full attention . . .”

Allura held her robe tightly about her body. The bedroom upon the castle was the perfect warmth, set to the Altean body temperature as per course, and the lights were set quite low so as to allow view of the stars beyond the glass windows. It was a truly beautiful sight, one that warmed her heart and caused her to smile, and – as she thought back to her people – she realised that she would never see another of her race again. It was enough to despair.

The bed was made to perfection, with the sheets smoothed out as taught to her by the maids during her childhood, and – as embarrassing as it was to speak to her closest friend in her private quarters – she knew that any conversation between them was most important. Allura felt rather underdressed. The princess let her hair fall long and low over her shoulders and back, so that it flowed naturally and emphasised her natural features and dark skin, and her lips were painted in a colour to match her natural shade. Allura looked away with a blush.

Coran stood before her in a state of confusion.

The red hair was mussed from being awoken during a nap, while his left cheek was marked with the wrinkles from having lied upon a pillow, and he still looked somewhat dazed from being summoned to her quarters in such an abrupt manner. The blue-and-white of his uniform contrasted her pink robe, so much so that he felt almost out of place within those rooms, and Allura raised her hand to her lips where her knuckle touched against them in a nervous manner, just soft enough to provide a moderate comfort to her person.

“What shall become of our people?” Allura asked.

Coran visibly sagged, as he looked off to the side of the room. There was a sad smile upon his lips, while his eyes narrowed with unshed tears, and he folded his arms as if in defence of some unseen force. It was enough to break her heart and she yearned to reach out to him, as if she could provide him with any form of comfort. He eventually smiled warmly and turned his head to look at her with great regard, before he nodded in acknowledgement of her and spoke with soft words that reminded her almost of her father. Coran always comforted her soul.

“Well, there are two schools of thought about that,” said Coran. “I suppose we will be the last of our kind, doomed to never see another one of our sort again, but maybe – just maybe – we could combine our DNA somehow and allow our kind to continue for another generation. I’m not sure how we could do that with our technology, but it’s worth a jolly good try, yes.”

“Do you not think there is a more . . . natural method?”

Allura dropped her robe. It exposed her beautifully proportioned body, clad only in black lingerie that was more human in custom than Altean, but it was recommended to her by Pidge as the ‘ultimate guarantee’ in seduction. The black lace clung to her perfect breasts, boosting them to double their size and pulling them into rounded globes, while her dark nipples were already hard from a nervous chill and poked through gaps in the lace. The black thong was uncomfortable, but her shaved area made it look just right upon her body.

There was an audible gulp from Coran, as he looked over her body slowly and with great appreciation, and – as he looked – there was a noticeable tent to his trousers that caused Allura to take in a great breath of wonder. He was evidently well-endowed, enough to make trying for a child an absolute joy, and she wanted nothing more to reach out and take him inside her body. He licked his lips and gave a cheeky wink to her, as he said:

“Well, no harm in trying, eh?”


	5. Chapter 5

Allura looked with a smile.

Sendak was a truly handsome man; he was built with large and strong muscles, with the Galra uniform suiting his colouring and unique frame, and those yellow eyes were always so penetrating and alert. He stood on the abandoned planet covered in water droplets, having just emerged from the waterfall for an apparent bathing ritual. Allura had watched him for a long time, until she felt the stirrings of arousal and could resist no longer.

It had not been long since his ejection from the castle, and – save for the absence of an arm – he seemed in full health and good mood. He had not noticed Allura’s ship, as she made her way to him out of curiosity and temptation, and nor had he noticed as she hid herself among the trees with back pressed against the bark of the nearest living plant. It was difficult to resist the urge to lick her lips, as she saw how large and cat-like Sendak was in his genitalia, something that she would feel for days and cause her to walk with a limp.

Allura reached up her suit to pull down the zip, as she watched Sendak dry himself with various leaves and mossy vegetation, while her other hand came up to let her white hair to fall about her shoulders. There was a hardening of her nipples, as the zip came to rest just between her hips, and the opened material exposed soft globes of flesh to the world around her. The beautiful woman began to massage her breasts, as she watched Sendak.

“I know you’re there, Princess,” called a voice. “Join me.”

The princess allowed her suit to drop to the ground. Allura turned off her communicator, as she walked towards him in the open space – praying Shiro would never realise this betrayal – there came a low purr of appreciation from Sendak, who walked towards her with his manhood swinging and hardening between his legs. Allura hoped he would ravish her.

“I am all yours,” promised Allura.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

# Yes, Sir

“Do you remember the rules?”

Shiro struck his palm with the cane. It was a beautiful, yet intimidating sight; Lance swallowed hard and fidgeted upon the bed, as he struggled to maintain his position, with palms placed upside upon his exposed thighs. He knelt upon his knees, with his legs spread and feet touching upon his buttocks, and the collar around his neck was tight enough to cause slight discomfort. Lance kept his eyes locked upon the older man.

He felt Keith behind him, as the other boy ran his hands over his body. Those soft hands traced patterns over the welt left on his flesh, while his mouth came down to bite and suck love-bites along his neck, and soon Lance grew aroused beyond his control. The member between his legs began to swell, as Shiro – dressed all in black – stormed toward the bed and slammed his foot upon the bedpost. The cane struck his hand again, with a loud noise through the air, and Lance felt Keith take a hold of his erection from behind.

“I touch no one,” said Lance. “I obey you.”

He struggled to concentrate, as Keith milked the pre-come from his length. It covered his wide girth with moisture and made clear his arousal, while his dark skin flushed and his breath came out in pants, and he wished these two men would also strip. The cane touched upon his cheek, until it traced a path down to his nipples and rubbed them into erect nubs, so that soon Lance drooled and groaned and was turned into a writhing mess. There was a small chuckle from Shiro, as Keith ground his clothed erection against Lance’s back.

“You exist only for our pleasure, slave,” said Shiro. “Understand?”

Lance groaned and fought the urge to touch himself:

“Yes, sir.”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Shiro gave a groan of pleasure . . . 

The tongue was hot and rough, nothing alike a human tongue. It lapped with great passion, exploring every inch of his erect member and taut balls, as it sought for more of the peanut butter spread over hot flesh. It was an impressive sight. Gunther would even focus his tongue upon the head of Shiro's cock, licking and teasing the slit to get more of the salty pre-come from the source of all pleasure. Shiro raised a hand to his mouth. 

He bit the knuckles of his fist to prevent himself from crying out too loud; everyone in the Holt household was fast asleep, unaware that their guest of honour had awoken during the night, and he didn't want them to find him in this state. Shiro felt his body flush with arousal. There was a film of sweat over his forehead, as he felt his encroaching orgasm come closer and closer, and he could stand it no longer. He reached out to let a hand stroke through Gunther's fur, as he came long and hard, sending ropes of come over his torso, as he bit his fist until he tasted blood. The scream was barely muffled.

A rough tongue soon lapped up his come. 

Shiro glanced down and saw the dog looked aroused, with a long and red length unsheathed. He wanted it inside him. He wanted to feel claws upon his back and fur upon his buttocks, until that knot would begin to form and tie them together, and he would feel his inner walls clench around hot come, unable to expel it and uncomfortable to retain it. He wanted to be bred and made Gunther's bitch. The afterglow began to wash away, bringing with it a spark of arousal, as he rolled onto all fours and then reached behind him to pull apart his buttocks. Gunther sniffed with interest, before he jumped up and attempted to penetrate Shiro.

A few attempts passed, until he finally made entry and breached the small ring . . . 

Shiro screamed out and clawed upon the floor in bliss.

"G-Gunther!" Shiro cried. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sendak roared out his orgasm.

The inner walls around his length were tight; they milked him for all he was worth, even as the body lay lifeless and lacklustre beneath him, but the sight of Haxus ploughing into Shiro’s mouth only added to his arousal and pleasure. Sendak’s vision grew white, as he choked on spit and semen. He threw back his head and raked red lines down Shiro’s pale back, until he shuddered for the last time and felt his member grow soft, and he pulled out with a sickening sound of blood and semen and lubrication all slurping at the base of that wide hole.

Haxus came not long after. He pulled out to spurt upon the glassy eyes of Shiro’s corpse, who gazed up in eternal horror, and Sendak smirked to himself to see that scarred face now painted with ropes of hot come. It made him look all the more delectable. Sendak was tempted to slice open a hole upon the man’s stomach, either simply for the sake of a new hole or to watch one of the other Paladins forced to penetrate him for his viewing pleasure.

“This one is close to that ‘Keith’, yes?” Sendak asked.

Haxus rolled Shiro onto his back, while he ran padded fingertips over the stiffening limbs and observed Shiro with a curious expression. He was growing hard again, so much so that Sendak suspected Shiro would be an unrecognisable slab of meat by the time they were through, and he looked forward to hearing Keith’s screams as he was forced to endure the sight of his lover beaten and broken and bloody upon the cold stone floor. He would first fuck Keith, then force him to fuck whatever was left of Shiro. Sendak laughed.

“Let us see how Keith enjoys his lover now.”

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be a full-fledged one-shot, but . . . 
> 
> I absolutely hate it. 
> 
> I also can't find any motivation to properly write it.
> 
> Essentially, Lance would be a life-model for an art class. He would develop a friendship with Coran, while never telling him of his past or private life or any details at all . . . he has scars all over his back; no one knows where or why he received those scars, but they are a part of him. Shiro reveals (as he was the one that recommended Lance) that he met Lance during a PTSD group-therapy session, but Lance never spoke and only attended the one session. 
> 
> Each day, there would be scars added to his back and fresh wounds. He would wear a locket around his neck, in which he reveals he kept an image of the thing he treasures most in this world, as the locket contains his only hope. Keith would later express concern to Coran about his brother's friend, saying he saw cuts upon Lance's wrist. Lance doesn't show up for the art class after that, but he does write letters to Coran. He sees Coran as a true friend, someone he loved dearly, and apologises for inconveniencing him, unable to bear the scars upon his body any longer. 
> 
> After the final letter, Keith turns up for class.
> 
> He was sent a letter by Lance, which contains the locket and instructions to give it to Coran. He reveals the police came by and that Lance has committed suicide; he was last seen with Iverson in town, but stormed off and was only found later by Shiro when he went off to search for him. Coran is grief-stricken, but decides to open the locket to see what what Lance's greatest hope and greatest love, but he breaks down weeping and drops the opened locket on the floor:
> 
> There's nothing inside.

** Nothing Inside **

Lance was beautiful.

The thin sheet draped like water over his skin, so fluid and rippled that it added an erotic element to such a natural scene, and Coran swallowed hard as his mouth watered. Lance sat on the stool with a foot upon the first rung, and head rested upon his chin. He was confident; Coran usually had to coax people into removing their clothing for the class, with one model even requiring a lick of liquid courage before dressing down, and yet Lance held no such reservations, even as the eyes of the entire class fell upon him. He was indifferent.

Keith sketched from his easel with quick and fast movements, eyes darting in disinterested observation of the subject at hand, while Katie refused to stop blushing and kept her head so low that she could barely see a thing, and – speaking of things – Coran was forced to remind her that Lance wasn’t a Ken doll. Models also needed genitalia. Hunk looked more in awe of the tone muscles and lithe form, while other students stared in obvious lust.

The lights were bright in the classroom, to allow for a study of shadow. Coran noticed how they emphasised the long member that was impressive even when flaccid, along with a shaved area that wasn’t quite to his taste, and yet he was forced to stand behind his desk to hide his arousal when it came to those blue eyes and brown locks. There was so much depth and emotion behind that expression, hidden when they first met by jokes and flirtations, and he wondered why such a facade was needed. Lance was perfect.

“Right,” chirped Coran. “Class dismissed!”

He watched as the class wandered away from their easels. Lance stretched in a feline-like manner, while he spread his legs and cricked his neck, and – as Katie turned so red that Coran feared she may faint – Lance yawned and wrapped the sheet around his svelte frame. The class left the classroom with quick and pattered footsteps, until they were out of sight and out of mind, and left Lance alone with Coran. He licked at his lips and scratched at his neck.


	10. Chapter 10

** Shiro’s Awakening **

Shiro woke with a gasp.

The room was still black. A sliver of light shone through the window, as the lamplight came through a gap in the thick curtains, and it cast strange shadows about the bedroom. He panted beneath the thick blankets, while he writhed and groaned and looked down to see a small tent, where his pee-pee stood upright and ached with strange tingly sensations. Shiro blinked away panicked tears, as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. The pillowed piled behind him.

Keith lay next to him, so innocent as he slept. Those little lips were slightly parted, as he curled into a tight ball with his face directed to Shiro, and he mumbled incoherently in his dreams, until he stirred away from the movements and blue-grey eyes opened, still dilated and hazy and struggling to adjust. He rubbed at his face with a tiny six-year old hand, as he yawned with a wide mouth and nuzzled closer to Shiro, who blushed and pulled his knees up to his chest, as he hoped to hide how hard his pee-pee stood upright.

“What’s up, Shiro?” Keith asked.

Shiro flushed red. He slept nude beside Keith, always outgrowing his clothes as of late, and his nipples stood erect and hard upon his chest. Keith slept in an old shirt of Shiro’s, which stopped just underneath his buttocks, and – as the sheet and blankets rolled down – those perfectly round cheeks were on display, only making Shiro’s thing stand even harder. He reached down to grip it, but a shiver of pleasure ran down his spine, causing him to spread his legs and throw back his hands with panted breath. He whispered:

“I – ah – think my thing’s broken.”

“Really?” Keith asked. “Let me see. I want to see.”

Keith pulled down the sheets. Shiro sighed in relief as cool air touched his sweating flesh, while tiny little hairs – still sparse and soft – sat oddly around the base of his pee-pee. The balls were heavy and low underneath, while he noted how red the head looked and how it leaked something that didn’t quite look like pee, and it arched towards his belly-button much bigger than in the past few weeks. It was like it was growing, but now – overnight – it was the biggest that Shiro ever saw it look. It tingled and ached and was both good and bad.

He ran his hands over his body, as if he could somehow cool himself, but his fingers brushed against his nipples and he bucked his pee-pee into the air, as he arched his back and writhed upon the cool sheets. The pleasure was growing more and more intense. He bit into his lip and moaned, while Keith furrowed his brow and poked the tip with his finger, scrunching his face as a string of clear liquid pulled back with him from the tip of Shiro’s thing.

Keith slowly moved his hand until the string broke. He licked at it from his palm and shrugged, before he licked the rest away and declared in an innocent voice that it wasn’t ‘pee’, and edged closer to Shiro as his own limp pee-pee flopped about with no shame. Shiro wanted his to be limp again, but it ached and only ached more when Keith sat cross-legged next to him and wrapped small fingers around his hot length. It felt so good! Shiro cried out and bucked into that hand, while he thrashed around and moaned loudly. Keith asked:

“Should I kiss it better? Allura always kisses my boo-boos.”

Shiro nodded and swallowed hard.

Keith crawled down the bed and kissed the head. The lips were warm and soft and pressed a little touch to his pee-pee, but soon there was lots of kisses . . . pecks, licks, suckles . . . Shiro could stand it no longer and his orgasm overtook him for the first time. Ropes after ropes of hot come coated his stomach, transparent and clear like water, as his body jerked and shuddered and he choked on his saliva. It was bliss. _Heaven_. He panted for breath, as his little member softened and Keith pulled away with a proud smile.

“I made it better,” chirped Keith. “See!”

Shiro grew hard once more.


End file.
